Kain Ducard
A former doctor that now works under Bastion in order to prevent further tragedies. Appearance A once reputable doctor, Kain is now a somewhat sullen looking man who seems to be aging prematurely. His once dark brown hair is now a lifeless gray. His once cherished medical garb is now exchanged for a plain looking shirt and tie, with an ordinary traveling coat draped over it loosely. Overall, Kain is a somewhat ordinary looking man that you wouldn't notice while passing on a street. Personality A man who was once a promising doctor in a now nameless town left in ruins, Kain spends his days researching and developing new treatments for diseases when not in combat. He is a somewhat sullen and depressing man, with a very bleak outlook on life. While he wholeheartedly wishes to save others, he does not believe he can truly do so. At least, not everyone. Kain belives that in order to truly save and protect people, he must accept that he cannot save them all. Just like how doctors are not able to save or treat every patient, Kain has to accept casualties to the eldritch. In order to lighten the burden this belief places on him, he developed a system where he prioritizes the order in which he has to protect others. He follows this system zealously, and refuses to stray from it. Not even in the presence of an Eldrtich. To others he may seem lifeless and even somewhat lazy, but deep down he is almost always considering his options and next course of action. He does not always share these options with his comrades, makign him a somewhat frustrating man to work with. Outside of battle, Kain isn't very sociable, and has a dry sense of humor that may rub others the wrong way. Despite this, Kain is by no means an introvert. Prior to the event that changed his life, Kain was an outgoing man with a very likeable personality. Loved by children and hard-working parents alike, Kain was a very popular doctor in his village. During his childhood, is vast intelligence allowed him to easily progress through his schooling, with Kain achieving Doctorate status at the young age of 22. Now he uses this intelligence for research on the Eldritch and hopes to develop medicine to help Bastion better confront the effects the Eldritch leave on humanity. History A promising doctor of a town ravaged by an Eldritch. He used to enjoy treating patients and saving lives and wholeheartedly believed he was making a difference in the world with his work. Not anymore. Not after what he saw as he returned from a trip to a neighboring town to treat a patient struck with tuberculosis. His once beloved town was now a mausoleum. A mere insult to the people who had once made it such a lively and wonderful place to live. The children he once examined for bouts of influenza and injuries were mere bodies piled in a heap by whatever the Bastion agents could recover. Arms, legs, heads if they were fortunate. The children were mere appetizers for whatever devil had came upon them while Kain was away. As he gazed upon the hell that his once peaceful lively hood had become, something inside him twisted until he felt it pop. The various herbs and medicines in his traveling bag spilled out over the cracked concrete as he dropped his bag and he realized how useless they seemed now in front of the massacre. This was no disease he could treat. This wasn't some plague or war where their would be casualties he could save. This was pure evil. He pounded the ground with his balled up fist in frustration. He gazed upon the town and was angered by what remained of it. "It would be better if the town had never existed," he thought to himself. "It would better if nature consumed this town right here and now. To return this town to the forest it once was. At least then, it would be host to life and purpose again. At least then, it would have a future, and not just a past." And so what had twisted inside him popped once more. Trees that once adorned the town expanded as they sprouted new branches. Grass that had once stood at a proper height now grew unchecked. All around Kain the remnants of forest engulfed his once beautiful town. Whatever part of him that controlled this power that twisted nature itself granted Kain his wish. But not peace. Bastion officials descended on Kain as his power stopped, leaving the doctor hurling on the ground as he shivered. Ability Seeds of Eden Sprouts/conjures plants and various vegetation (usually thick trees and or vines) in order to protect, entangle, and assist allies in battle. Can also be used to cultivate various types of new plant species that Kain sometimes uses to develop new medicines. Weapon *Various seeds and plants that he cultivates either though his ability or botany. *Two M1911 handguns Relationships *\*if you have any, add them here*\ Trivia *Isn't black like Shado and Brian *Yami's character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Bastion Category:Savior